Eternal Love
by KatherinexSalvatore
Summary: What if Isabella was really Arabella Pierce, Katherine's daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I lay on my bed as I lay my hand on my stomach, It has been 3 months since Edward left and 3 months that I met Klaus at a bar. I slept with him, I came home to Charlie worried but I told him what happened and he understood, I just found out I was pregnant with Klaus's baby and I was scared. He told me that he just broke some curse and that he was with a friend trying to find werewolves which I explained that the pack here wasn't werewolves that he promised me that he would leave them alone.

What people don't know is that my name isn't Isabella Swan, My real name is Arabella Pierce and I am Half-Vampire and Half-Human, my Mother is Katherine Pierce who is a vampire and I never knew who my father was. "Bella, I am going to Billy's place" I heard Charlie say as I sigh and looked out the window, Charlie is a vampire that my mom asked to watch over me so that she can do whatever she wanted to do.

I got up as I walked downstairs, I got some water as I felt someone behind me and I turned around as I saw witches and they did some spell making me pass out dropping my glass. I woke up 2 hours later as I groaned, "your finally awake" I heard someone say as I turned and saw a woman as I glared at her, "What do you want?" I said as I slowly sat up, "nothing, you are just bait for Klaus" she said as I sighed.

"Bring her, he is here" I heard another say as the woman grabbed me from the arm and I was walked to a room, "What do you want Emily?" I heard his voice as we entered and saw him with another male, "we have someone that you know" she said as he saw me and then glared at the witch as I saw the other male look at me with his forest green eyes.

"She is pregnant Klaus" I heard the witch Emily say as he looked at me and then at my stomach, I was wearing black shorts with a gray tank top that you can tell my stomach was growing, I put my hand my stomach as he looked at the witch again, "Lies, I am a Hybrid" he said as I looked at him. "Its one of natures loopholes and your werewolf side conceived it" she told him as I looked at the witch, "What do you want from me?" he asked as he glared, "Freedom that's all I ask" she said as Klaus looked at me and my stomach, "fine you are free" he said as the witch that held me let me go.

I felt Klaus pick me up as he sped off with me and the other male followed him, he put me down as we were away from them. "Are you ok?" he asked as I looked at him, "I am fine" I said as he runs his hand through his hair, "look I am heading to Chicago, Stefan will go with you to pack some stuff so you can come with me" he said as I sighed. "Alright" I said as I looked at Stefan who picked me up, "Don't be long Stefan" he said as I held onto him while he ran to Forks and to my home where I saw Charlie/

"Charlie" I said as he looked at me, "Your alright" he said as I nod while we walked inside and Stefan got invited in, "Charlie I need to go" I said as he looked at me and then sighed. "I won't ask but alright" he said as I smiled and walked upstairs as I changed into a white skirt with a black off-shoulder shirt as I put some clothes in a bag. I took off my wig showing off my dark brown hair that looked black and my contacts showing off my blue eyes as I smile, I walked downstairs as I looked at Stefan who looked at me and froze.

"What?" I said as he looked at me, "you look like my brother" he said as I looked at him and Charlie as I grab my bag, "one question, do you know a Katherine Pierce?" I ask him as he tensed, "yes" he said as I looked at him, "she is my mother" I said as he froze in shock. "Who is your father?" he asks as I looked at him and shrugs as I walked outside, "lets go" I said as I hugged Charlie telling him goodbye as Stefan picked me up and ran to Chicago.

* * *

><p><em>This is a re-write to to this story, It starts when Klaus and Stefan head to Chicago to find out why Klaus can't make Hybrids<br>_

_Review :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

We arrived in Chicago as Stefan put me down while we walked into a bar, "Klaus we have returned" Stefan told him as he was talking with a woman while I sat down in a chair, "alright well we must go wake up my sister Rebekah" he said as I looked at him. "Come on love" he told me as I got up and followed him, It took us 10 minutes to get to a warehouse as I looked around and saw a coffin as I looked at Klaus and Stefan open one.

"I don't remember her" I heard Stefan say as Klaus chuckled, "don't let her hear that she has quite a temper" he said as I walked to them and looked in the coffin seeing a girl with blond hair. I heard my phone buzz as I looked at a text from Charlie 'Jacob is looking for you to say sorry' I read as I put my phone in my pocket, Jacob left me because of him being a shape shifter and I couldn't tell him yet of what I am.

"Are you ok love?" I heard Klaus ask me as I looked at him, "I am fine" I said as he compelled a human, "We should go and wait for my sister to wake up" he said as I followed him out with Stefan. "Here love, you go wait in the hotel room" he said handing me some keys as I nod and walk into the hotel as I closed the door and lay down on the bed as I fall asleep, I felt someone pick me up as I Just slept.

I woke up as looked around and saw the girl from the coffin and Stefan, "your awake" she said as I looked around and saw we were in a truck, "Where are we?" I ask as I checked the time of my phone, "we are headed to Mystic Falls since Nik thinks Stefan is hiding something" she said as I nod. "So Nik tells me your pregnant" she said as I looked at her, "yea, I was shocked when I found out since he is a hybrid but the witches said it was a loophole" I said as she smiled, "you should go back to sleep" she said as I nod.

I slept more as I felt someone shake me, I opened my eyes and saw Stefan and Klaus's sister as she smiled, "we are here so come on" she said as I get up and she helped me off the truck. "I'm Rebekah" she said as I looked at her, "Bella" I said as I put my hair in a ponytail while following her in a school while I looked around.

I heard her open a door as I saw Klaus and my mother, "here is Stefan and my sister Rebekah" I head him say as I saw my mother look at Stefan, "so this is the doppelganger" I heard Rebekah say as I looked at her and figured it out that it wasn't my mother. I walked out of the gym as I walked outside looking at the sky, I looked at Rebekah who walked out of the school as she stood by me, "my brother told me to check up on you" she said as I smile.

"I will be in the truck" I said as she nods while I walk to the truck and lay down as I fall asleep, I didn't wake up until the morning as I was in a bed in an unknown room. I got up as I heard music downstairs as I walked downstairs and saw Stefan with a few girls playing twister, "Where's Klaus?" I ask as he looked at me and got up as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to the couch, "Well I have to watch over you and the doppelganger" he said as I smelled the blood.

"I feel sick" I said as he let me go and I ran to the bathroom to threw up, "Stefan what are you doing here?" I heard a voice as I walked out and back to Stefan as I saw a male that looked like me as I froze. "Its my house brother" he said as the male turned around to look at me, "the resemblance is uncanny, I think Katherine hid a secret from you" Stefan said as I saw the other male get in front of me staring at me,

"Who are you?" he asks as I looked at him and crossed my arms, "I'm Arabella Pierce" I said as he glared at me, "are you Katherine's sister?" he asks, "no I am her daughter" I said as he froze in shock. I walk around him as I sit down, "She is your daughter Damon" I heard Stefan say as he looked at me, "How is she mine?" he asks as I cross my arms, "I look like you" I said as he glared at Stefan and left the house.

**|Klaus's P.O.V|**

I left when Damon said Mikael's name, I got my phone out and texts Stefan 'look after Bella and my unborn child' I sent it as I left Mystic Falls with the doppelgangers blood to look for Werewolves to make into Hybrids.

* * *

><p><em>Review :)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I lay on the couch with my hand on my stomach since I was already showing from my white dress, "Bella, let's go get you something to eat" Stefan said as I took his hand and got up as I yawned while rubbing my stomach. I followed him out as we got in his car and he drove to the grill, "so how is the little Klaus doing?" he asks as I was looking out the window, "the baby is fine" I said as he parked and I get out.

I walked in with Stefan as everyone looked at me while I ignored their stares and sat in a booth, "So tell me Bella, How was Katherine growing up?" he asked me as I looked at him, "my Mother cares only for herself, Charlie took care of me" I said as I looked at the menu, "So I heard Becca is staying with us" I said as he looked at me. "Yup, Klaus left her here" he said as I got up, "Can you just order me a burger" I said as I got up and walked to the bathroom as I walked in someone pushed me against the wall and I saw Stefan's brother.

"Tell me why I should believe your my daughter" he said as I looked at him while my hand went to my stomach, "I can't lie to you, I am not like my mother" I said as he let me go while I looked at him, "look you don't need to be in my life, I just wanted to let you know you have a daughter" I said as he looked at me. "If I can I would, I am not dad material" he said as I rolled my eyes, "I don't care Damon, I just want someone to care for me...Katherine never cared about me. She doesn't even remember my birthday, I may have her last name but I am nothing like her!" I told him as I felt dizzy and passed out.

**|Damon's P.O.V|**

I hear her rant as I saw her pass out and I caught her, I picked her up as I texted Stefan and I ran to the boarding house. I lay her on the couch as Stefan ran in and to her as he sighed, "What happened?" he asked as I explained to him what had happened when I cornered her at the bathroom. "Dammit Damon, She is pregnant!" he yelled as I froze, "What!" I yelled as I looked at my daughter, "Who is the father?" I ask as he looked at me and then at her, "Klaus, I have to look after her and Elena" he said.

I was in shock, "Stefan how can she be pregnant?" I ask as he looks at me and sighs, "She is half human Damon, that's how" he said as I sat down. "This is to much Stefan" I said as I threw a glass to the wall, "that bitch Katherine hid my daughter from me and now I find her pregnant with Klaus's kid" I said as he looked at me and sat down, "Damon she needs a father" he said as I looked at him.

"I know" I said as I looked at her while she slept and picked her up as I walked up to my room and put her down on the bed as I covered her help, "Sleep well Bella" I said as I kissed her forehead.

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I moved as I open my eyes and find myself in a room, I sit up as I get up from the bed and walked downstairs as I saw Becca. "Hey your up, Stefan told me you fainted" she said worried as I sit down rubbing my stomach, "yea I was a little stressed" I said as she got up and sat beside me, "I will be here for you" she said as she put her arm around my shoulder and hugs me.

"Damon found out he is my father" I said as she looked at me and rubbed my back, "don't worry Bella" she said as I nod and closed my eyes, "I am going to go for a walk" I said as I got up and got dressed in a white dress and put on sandals as I walked out of the boarding house. I walk as I think about everything that happened, an hour later I was walking back but I felt someones hand cover my mouth, "Shh" I heard a voice as I was getting weak, "D..Dad"I whispered as I fell into the males arms.

* * *

><p><em>Review :)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I groaned waking up in an unknown bed, I sit up and get off the bed while looking around. The room was bare just only a bed and one window, I got up walking to the window seeing that I was on the second floor. "You awake" I heard a male voice as I turned around, I looked at him as he has blond hair with blue eyes and he is wearing pants with a red t-shirt.

"Who are you?" I ask while he walked to me and pinned my hands up against the wall, "my name is Hunter Grey and I have watched you for a while" he told me while I turned away from him feeling his hand roam around my body. "What do you want?" I ask as I try to get free from his grip, "your mother Katherine, she turned me and made me fall in love with her until she left telling me I was just her toy so now I will hurt you" he said while I shivered.

**|Damon's P.O.V|**

It has been a day since Bella's been missing, Stefan found a note on the bed and it pissed me off.

~Flashback~

"We have a problem" Stefan said while he handed me a note and I read it

_Dear whoever reads this,_

_I have Arabella, Tell that bitch Katherine that if she doesn't come to this address she will be gone. Katherine knows why I took her so find her._

_H.G_

I was in shock as I threw the glass I had in my hand to the wall and Stefan called Rebekah.

~Flashback Ends~

Now Stefan and Rebekah are trying to find Katherine, "Hey let me go"I heard the bitch from hell getting pushed by Rebekah, I grabbed her by her throat and pinned her to the wall. "Who is H.G?" I ask her and I watched her tense, "Hunter Grey...I made him fall for me and I turned him, I left him telling him he was just my toy" she said while I glared at her.

"He has Arabella who you hid from me!" I yelled at her while she froze, "We have to find her, look Damon I know I am a bad mother but Hunter is obsessed with me and you know Arabella looks like me except for your eyes" she said while I tensed. "Dammit Katherine, he wants to meet with you" I told her while she nods while Stefan and Rebekah were guarding the door.

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I lay on the bed looking up at the ceiling, I couldn't fight him and he raped me. "You look like your mother" he said while touching me face as I turned away, "don't worry, I won't hurt your child" he said while touching my stomach as I glared at him. "I will be back soon" he said while getting out of the bed while leaving the room we were in while I closed my eyes to rest.

**|Damon's P.O.V|**

We just arrived at the address the person gave us as we saw a male standing in front, "Hunter" Katherine said while he looked at her and smirked, "Katherine, your daughter looks so much like you" he said while Katherine glared at him. "Where is she?" I ask him while he looked at me, "Who are you?" he asked while I glared at him, "Damon Salvatore, you have my daughter" I told him while he looked at me and then Katherine.

"I see" he said while he moved fast snapping Katherine's neck, "she is in there" he said while leaving with Katherine. I ran inside as I heard sobbing from a room, I walked to the room and opened it as I froze seeing her on the bed. "D..Dad" she said weakly as I moved to her picking her up while she cried, I kissed her forehead as she was trembling, "Everything will be ok" I told her.

I ran out and towards the boarding house, she had fallen asleep which I was glad. "Is she ok?"Rebekah asked when I entered, "No, she was raped Rebekah" I told her as she froze. "I need to tell Nik, he needs to know" she said while I nod and take her upstairs to my room laying her on my bed.

I walked downstairs to see Stefan and Rebekah sitting on the couch, "my brothers wants you and Stefan to take her to a doctor, he wants to see if the baby is ok" she said while I sat down and sighed. "She is strong Damon" Rebekah tells me while I look at the fireplace, "I know" I told her while Stefan got up and left to feed.

* * *

><p><em>Don't hate me DX Katherine is not gone, Mikael will be in this story but later on in the story.<em>

_Review :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**|Rebekah's P.O.V|**

It has been a week since we got Bella back, It was heartbreaking when she didn't want to be near Damon or Stefan. "I will take care of her, She is a victim of rape you 2 and she will be nervous" I told them while they sighed, I talked to Bella and she told me that she couldn't stop him since he might hurt the baby. I walk upstairs to see Bella getting ready to see the doctor, "Are they mad?" she asked while I went up to her and hugged her, "no they understand Bella" I told her.

"I am ready to move on from this Becca, It has been a week" she said while she put a hand on her stomach, "lets get you go the doctor's office" I told her as she smiled. She is almost 4 months along and today she will get to hear the babies heartbeat, "I can't wait" she said as I smiled.

**|Klaus's P.O.V|**

I finally found the person who hurt Bella, I kicked the door open to see Katerina tied to a bed with the male on top of her. I grabbed him and pinned him to the wall, "who are you?" he asked while I glared at him, "you hurt my mate, you will die for that" I told him with a smirk. He stared at me wide eyed as I stuck his hand in his chest grabbing his heart, "Hope you rot in hell" I told him ripping it out and dropping it on the floor.

I turned and let Katerina free, "why are you helping me?" she asked while stepping away from me, "your Bella's mother, I won't hurt you so you are free" I told her as I sped away towards Mystic Falls.

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

We just got out of the doctor's office as I smiled, "are you surprised?" Rebekah said while she walked to the car with me. "Yea, I can't believe that he missed it" I told her. "Can't wait to tell my brother, he will freak out" she said while I chuckle, "yes this will be surprising" I told her as she hugged me while we drove home. We got home as I saw Klaus in the front of the house, he sped to the door as he took me out and hugged me. "I am sorry I wasn't there" he said while I smiled, "its not your fault" I told him as he kissed my forehead, "Guess what the doctor said" I told him as he looked at me, "I am having..."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry about the last chapter ;-;<br>_

_Review :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

"I am having twins" I tell him with a smile while he stared at me wide-eyed, "really?" he said as I nod and hugs me, "that's some good news" he said while he kissed my forehead. I hear the door open from behind Klaus as I see my dad and uncle, "Klaus" my dad said while glaring at him and Stefan just walked back inside. "Damon, its good to see you" he said while holding me, "lets talk inside" Rebekah said as I get out of his arms and walk inside to sit down beside Stefan.

I look at Klaus who is sitting in a chair, "I took care of the male who hurt Bella" he said while I smile at him, "I gave your mother her freedom" he told me. "Really? Thanks" I said, Damon is half glaring at Klaus and Rebekah is next to Stefan. "I am going to rest" I said while getting up and walking to my room, I lay down on my bed falling asleep.

**|Damon's P.O.V|**

It has been a month, Bella is already 4 months pregnant and Klaus is always with her along with Rebekah and my brother. I walk into the boarding house to see the Elena and Caroline since we try to keep Bella away from them, "Where have you guys been?" Elena asked while I rolled my eyes, "busy" I said as I sat down on the chair.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked, "He is with Rebekah" I told her as she looked Jealous, "What!" she yelled while I looked at Caroline who was on her cell. "Look Elena, move on or something" I said while she glared at me, "I thought you would have been trying to flirt with me" she said as I chuckle, "I moved on don't worry" I told her.

"Damon, is my clothes...oh" I heard Katherine say as she came down with only a towel, "what is she doing here?!" Elena yelled while glaring at her, "we made up" I told her as I got up. Yea, Katherine came 3 weeks ago apologizing to Bella for not being there and to me for hiding her which we been slowly building our relationship.

"But..."Elena tried to say but I cut it, "look Elena, I know I would always flirt with you when you were with Stefan but you look like Katherine" I told her as she slapped me, "well my Doppelganger don't be mad that Damon didn't choose you, you may look like me but you are not me" Katherine told Elena as she smirked."I'm home" I heard Bella say as she walks in but stopped when she saw Elena and Caroline.

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I stopped seeing 2 girls as I looked at my parents who looked annoyed, "Where is my brother?" dad said while I look at him, "he is getting my bags along with Rebekah" I said. Klaus had to leave to take care of some things, "Who is she?" I heard the one who looked like my mom say, "my name is Arabella Pierce Salvatore" I said while she glared at me as my mom had come back down since she changed quickly.

"Don't be glaring at her little Doppelganger or its your head" my mom said, "well look who it is the Doppelganger" Rebekah said while walking in with Stefan. "Elena, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked, "I need your help, Tyler stole something from Klaus and we think it will kill him" She said while I glared at her. "Can I kill her?" I ask as Rebekah put her hand on my shoulder, "sorry dear, that's Klaus's blood bag" she said while Stefan stared at Elena.

"We won't help you or your little friends" my dad said while putting his arm around my moms waist, "just leave Elena" Stefan said as he grabbed both her and the others wrist pulling them out of the house.

* * *

><p><em>The Cullens will appear soon along with the wolf pack<em>

_Review :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I am sitting on the bed while everyone was downstairs talking, I hear my phone ring as I grabbed it and saw it was Charlie. "Hello?" I answered as I heard growls in the background, "Bella!" I heard Charlie say but then the line went dead, "Charlie!" I yelled as I stared at the phone. "Bella?" Stefan asked as he entered the room, "I need to go back to Forks" I said while getting up and packing, "Bella, calm down" Stefan said while I kept on packing feeling tears start to fall.

"I can't! Charlie is in trouble Stefan, I think of him as a second father to me and I am scared" I told him as he hugged me, "alright I will take you" he said while I finished packing. "Thank you" I told him while he got my bag, I looked at Klaus who looked worried as I walked up to him and hugs him. "We will be fine Nik" I told him while he kissed my forehead, "Stefan keep her safe" Klaus said while I followed Stefan to the car.

~5 hours later~

We just arrived in Forks, Elena and Care came with us while the others stayed behind. Stefan was driving to the house while I rubbed my stomach, "Bella I want you to be careful" Stefan said while I looked out the window. "I know Stefan" I told him as we parked and I got off, "Slow down" Care said while I walked into the house to see it a mess.

"Looks like someone was fighting" Elena said while I looked around, "Bella, are they wolves around here?" Stefan asked as I shook my head. "Wait, he might be at the rez" I said while we got in the car and drove to La push, I saw there was a fire going and saw Charlie tied to the tree with the Cullens and many others around him.

**|Klaus's P.O.V|**

"I'm worried" I said while I drank, "Bella can take care of herself, Stefan is with her along with Elena and Caroline" Damon said while I looked out the window, "I know" I said while I sighed. "Rebekah is heading over there to watch her" Damon said while I nod and close my eyes.

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I got off, "Charlie!" I yelled as Stefan got in front of me while glaring at them, " Bella go" Charlie said while I looked at him. "Bella" I heard Edward say in shock, I stepped forward as I looked at him, "NO! You took care of me Charlie, I can't lose you" I said. "He is a different kind of vampire Bella, he has to die" Billy said while I growled letting my fangs out as I hear gasps, "We are different from Cold ones, he isn't fighting because he doesn't want to hurt you" I told him.

"Your one of them" Jacob said in shock, "I am a half vampire" I said as Jacob growled at me, "don't you dare attack her little wolf" I heard Rebekah say as I looked at her come out of the woods. "Cold ones, dare attack any of our kind the treaty with the Volturi will be void" she said while coming to stand next to me, "Who are you?" Alice asked while she stood in front of me, "I am Rebekah Mikaelson" she said as the Cullens gasped.

I watched as Rebekah spoke with the leader of the pack as I stood by the car, I looked towards the woods. "Hello Arabella" I heard someone say close to my ear, I turned to see klaus's father, "Mikael" I whispered while he knocked me out picking me up.

**|Rebekah's P.O.V|**

I turned to see my father pick up Bella, "tell Niklaus I will be waiting for his call" Mikael said while disappearing with Bella. "NO!" I yelled falling to my knees, "Rebekah?" Stefan asked worried while helping me up, "we must leave now" I said while moving quick grabbing Charlie and sped away with him while Stefan grabbed Elena doing the same.

* * *

><p><em>The Cullens and Pack have arrived<em>

_They will appear again don't worry  
><em>

_Review :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I woke up to music from the other room, I got up to see I was wearing a light blue nightgown that shows my growing stomach. I walked to the door and opened it to see Mikael, "Why am I here?" I ask as he looked at me, "to lure Niklaus here" he said while I glared at him. "Leave him alone!" I yelled as he moved quick to pin me to the wall, "don't tell me what to do little girl" he while he let me go.

"Why do you want Nik dead?" I ask as he looked at me, "none of your business little girl" he said while I get up. "So have you decided any names for your children?" he asked suddenly, "no" I said as I looked away and then jumped when his phone rang. "Niklaus" he said which made me turn to him, "where is she?!" I heard Nik yell as he chuckled, "don't worry boy, she is fine" he said while looking at me.

"Let me speak with her" he said while he handed me the phone, "H..Hello?" I said as I felt Mikael close to me, "your ok, everyone is worried" he said while I smiled, "I am fine Nik" I said as I looked at Mikael. He then covered my mouth as I gasped,"now Niklaus, I want to meet with you alone" Mikael said while I heard whispers, "don't hurt her Mikael" he said.

"Don't worry Niklaus, she is safe" he said while hanging up and moving his hand away, he sent the address to his phone while grabbing my arm pulling me up.

**|Klaus's P.O.V|**

I threw the phone on the floor, "she is fine brother" Rebekah said while I sit down and looked down. "I know that sister, I just want her safe and away from him" I said while hearing my phone get a message, I grabbed it to see a message and got up. "I am going alone" I said as I sped out towards the address he gave me.

**|Mikael's P.O.V|**

I held the girls arm as the door flew open, "Mikael" Klaus said while he glared at me, "Hello Klaus" I said as he looked at Bella who was trying to free herself from him. "What do you want?" Klaus asked while I smirked, "your death" I said while taking out a white oak stake. "No!" I heard the girl yell as I let her go and moved towards Klaus but another vampire hit me making me drop the stake.

"Goodbye Mikael" I heard Klaus say as he stabbed me with it through the heart making me scream and burn.

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I watched as I was in tears, "shh its fine" I heard Rebekah's voice hugging me as I cried. "Bella" I heard Nik say as I looked up at him, "I am fine love" he said picking me up and I hugged me as he kissed my forehead. "She is fine, Mikael didn't hurt her" Rebekah told him while I closed my eyes, "she will need no stress the rest of her pregnancy Brother" Rebekah said while I felt Nik leaving the house.

It has been a week since Nik saved me, the baby was ok and everyone was protective of me. Charlie is staying with me since the wolves found out about him, Nik got a call from the Volturi that he took someones mate and I knew who told them. He was pissed so now we got to head to the Volturi where the Cullens are going to be.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter, Cullens return and Edward tries to take Bella. What will Klaus do?<br>_

_Review :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I looked out the window of the plane, me and Nik along with Rebekah and Elijah were heading to the Volturi to deal with the Cullens. Nik was pissed along with everyone else, "I can't stand that Cold one" Rebekah said as I sighed, "I heard that those shapeshifters are going to be there" Elijah said as I looked at him.

"Yes, Aro is having a little party for our arrival and invited people" Nik said while rubbing my back, I am already 5 months pregnant and my stomach is huge since I am carrying twins. "I don't know why they want us there, Bella is almost due and she can't have any more stress" Rebekah said as I put my hand on my stomach, "I will be fine Becca" I told her as she smiled.

"So how did Damon let you come?" Elijah asked, "I promised him I will watch her" Nik told him while I closed my eyes to rest.

**|Elijah's P.O.V|**

I watched Nik pick up Bella, "she needs rest" he said while I nod and followed him out of the plane. I walked while they followed me to the car, Nik put her on his lap while she slept as I drove to the Volturi. It took us 2 hours to arrive as I saw Aro waiting for us with two guards, "Elijah" he said while Nik was glaring at him and hold Bella close, "Aro, We got your message and we are angry that one of your friends think we stole a mate" I said while Aro looked at me, "He thinks you compelled her, I didn't know what to do" he said.

"Lets just get this over with" Nik said while Rebekah was close to him, "Follow me" Aro said as we followed him, he took us to our rooms which were right next to each other. "We will give you the day to rest, tomorrow we will see what the Cullens say and then we have the party afterwards" Aro said while I watched Nik walk in his room with Bella.

"Yes Aro, I wish that this problem will be dealt with soon. My brother's mate is due soon and he would get angry with those people nearby" I told Aro while he nods and walks away, "I hate Cold ones" Becca said while I nod, "lets rest and hope that tomorrow goes well" I said while she walked in her room and I walked in mine.

**|Klaus's P.O.V|**

I put her down on the bed while laying next to her, I watched her sleep as I moved close kissing her forehead. "Rest my love" I whispered as I fell asleep next to her, I woke up when I felt her move as she stretched. "You ok?" I ask as she smiled, "yea its just the babies moving" she told me as I pulled her close.

"We should be finished by tomorrow" I told her as she nods, "I don't like it here" she told me while she closed her eyes, "I know love" I said as I kissed her forehead. "Just sleep and I will wake you when we have to meet Aro" I told her as she nodded and fell asleep while I held her close.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter, Talking with Aro and the party<em>

_Review :)_


End file.
